


Why Phichit is a Good Bro

by somefantasytosurvivereality



Series: tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Doubt, Yuuri needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefantasytosurvivereality/pseuds/somefantasytosurvivereality
Summary: In which Phichit is the head of the Katsuki Yuuri Support and Defense Squad and no one can tell me otherwise.Oh and Viktor's there too of course/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> “I wouldn't even date myself”  
> “Your standards must be impossibly high”
> 
> Post episode 12

Phichit wakes up confused. Usually a heavy sleeper, it is strange for him to wake up before his alarm, but, from the dark room around him, it is clearly is not anytime close to morning. His bedroom is quiet and undisturbed and the only noise comes from the light, soothing sound of the traffic outside.

Before Phichit can roll over and go back to sleep, his phone, charging on his bedside table, starts buzzing enough to make it dangerously close to the edge. Because of his need to rest, and his plethora of friends spread across time zones, his phone is always put on silent at night, but, just in case there is ever an emergency, it would still ring he gets multiple calls from the same number within ten minutes.

Fearing the worst, Phichit unplugs the phone just as the vibrating stops. He squints a bit at the brightness, but finally wakes up enough to recognize Yuuri’s name and the fact that he has two missed calls. It is also four in the morning, which is inconvenient, but Yuuri is his best friend, and Yuuri was bad at reaching out on a good day, so two phone calls has to be a cry for help. Yuuri could be dead by now!

But, before Phichit can unlock his phone to make the call, Yuuri’s name, along with a cute picture of him and Phichit back when they were staying in Detroit, pops up. Phichit answers immediately.

“Yuuri, are you okay?”

“Phichit,” Yuuri answers, and he sounds as close to dead as one can get while still speaking. “I’m dating Viktor Nikiforov.”

Phichit laughs. “Actually, last I heard, you two were engaged.” Not only were the two engaged, but they had also recently moved to Viktor’s apartment in St. Petersberg to train with Viktor’s old coach.

“I’m engaged to Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri corrects, and still manages to sound like living death.

“I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem is that I, Katsuki Yuuri, am engaged to Viktor Nikiforov, who is probably the most perfect person to ever exist,” Yuuri clarifies, and Phichit isn’t totally sure what that means other than Yuuri’s self-esteem issues have clearly come back with a vengeance. “Phichit, what happens when Viktor realizes that I am just me? Just boring Yuuri?” Yuuri’s voice get’s notably louder by the end.

Phichit wishes that he could punch Yuuri’s brain sometimes because how could his best friend be so dense. “I’m sure Viktor is very happy when he realizes who he’s engaged to, you are the love of his life after all.”

“But, how can he be sure?” Yuuri says back.

“Yuuri,” Phichit takes a deep breath. “Yesterday I got thirty-two snapchats from Viktor. Do you know how many of them had you in them?”

“No…”

“All of them,” Phichit answers, and most of them had been super adorable so he screenshotted them, but he didn’t need to tell Yuuri that. “Twenty-two of them had some sort of heart, seven of them had the phrase ‘actual love of my life,’ eleven of them had just the word ‘blessed,’ and I’m pretty sure in one of them Viktor actually drew an altar with wedding bells around you.” Phichit pauses for that to sink in. “Yuuri, that boy is in deep.”

Yuuri was silent for a bit, clearly thinking it over. “But, why?” He finally asks.

Phichit fights the urge to face palm. “Probably because you are a gorgeous, amazing ice skater who is wonderful, kind, and intelligent. You’re amazing, Yuuri!”

“But, Viktor is so beautiful,” Yuuri answers, voice soft with genuine confusion. “He is practically a figure skating god, and I can’t believe that I get to be on the same ice as him. Why would he want to marry me?”

“Yuuri, you’re a catch!” Phichit persists. “Your last season you won silver at the Grand Prix Final!”

“Phichit, I’m an emotional mess who can’t even land jumps most of the time! What happens if this season was just a fluke? I wouldn't even date myself!” Yuuri snaps back. Phichit begins preparing a list to tell Yuuri how wrong he is, but is miraculously interrupted before he can start. 

“Your standards must be impossibly high,” a soft voice says on the other end of the line, and Phichit thanks any god he can think of, including actual skating god, according to Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov. 

“You’re just saying that,” Yuuri mumbles back, low enough that Phichit has to strain to hear it. Phichit gets the list in his head ready again, but Viktor beats him to the punch.

“I am just saying,” Viktor starts, and he sounds much closer than before. “That my fiance is the most beautiful, passionate, and kind man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I hope to fall asleep every night with you then wake up every morning to your smile. I could look into your eyes for the rest of my life and still not be satisfied. Seeing you on the ice breathes life into my very soul, and…” 

Phichit tunes out Viktor’s words and is glad that his dramatics have some use. Yuuri, while much better than he was before, still needs to hear this reassurance sometimes, and Phichit will always be his number one cheerleader, but it is always good to know that Yuuri has Viktor on his side. 

Phichit tunes back in as Viktor wraps up. “Yuuri, I love you with all my heart and more.”

“Really?” Yuuri says, and Phichit knows him well enough to hear how wide his smile is.

“Really,” Viktor promises. “Now, please come back to bed. It’s cold without you.”

Phichit smiles as he hears the kiss. 

“Goodnight, Phichit!” Viktor says after a moment. Yuuri laughs and echoes his words.

“Sleep tight, lovebirds!” Phichit calls back before ending the call. He would always be there for Yuuri, whenever his friend needed him, but it sounded like Viktor had that handled for the night.


End file.
